muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet puzzles (Milton Bradley)
Muppet puzzles created by Milton Bradley, as tie-ins for The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper. The Muppet Show, 1977-1979 Image:MBpuzzle60-kermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog 1977, 60 pc Image:MBpuzzle60-misspiggy.jpg|Miss Piggy 1977, 60 pc Image:Mbpuz-fozzie.jpg|Fozzie Bear 1977, 60 pc Image:Mbpuz60-rowlf.jpg|Rowlf the Dog 1977, 60 pc Image:MBFloyd60pcs.jpg|Floyd Pepper 1977, 60 pc Image:Mb_scooter60.jpg|Scooter 1977, 60 pc File:Milton_bradley_dr._teeth_muppet_puzzle.jpg|Dr. Teeth 1977, 60 pc Image:Mb swedish chef puzzle.jpg|The Swedish Chef 1977, 60 pc Image:Animal mb puzzle.jpg‎|Animal 1977, 60 pc Milton_bradley_vet's_h_puzzle.jpg|Veterinarian's Hospital 1977, 100 pc PigsInSpace-Merch (4).JPG|Pigs in Space 1977, 100 pc File:Milton_bradley_band_puzzle.jpg|''Muppet Show'' cast 1977, 280 pc Image:Mb_ew_1977.jpg|The Electric Mayhem 1977, 280 pc File:Milton_bradley_muppet_puzzle_statler_waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf 1977, 280 pc File:Pigs_in_space_puzzle.jpg|Pigs in Space 1977, 280 pc Image:MB-PuzKermit-Fozzie.jpg|Kermit and Fozzie 1978, 100 pc Image:MBpuzzel100schef.jpg|The Swedish Chef 1978, 100 pc Image:Miltonbradleygonzopuzzle.jpg|Gonzo 1979, 100 pc Image:Mbpuz-kermit-piggy2.jpg|Kermit and Miss Piggy 1979, 100 pc The Muppet Movie, 1979 This set of puzzles was released in 1979 to tie in with The Muppet Movie. milton bradley 1979 muppet movie puzzle kermit banjo.jpg|Kermit the Frog 1979, 100 pc milton bradley 1979 puzzle muppet movie beauty contest.jpg|Miss Piggy 1979, 100 pc mbrad mra.jpg|"Movin' Right Along" 1979, 100 pc Image:Mmdrteeth mb puzzle.jpg‎|Dr. Teeth 1979, 100 pc Image:MBZoot100pcs.jpg|Zoot 1979, 100 pc milton bradley muppet movie puzzle fozzie.jpg|Fozzie Bear 1979, 250 pc Image:Rainbowcar mb puzzle.jpg‎|Fozzie's Studebaker 1979, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_muppet_movie_puzzle_boat.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit 1979, 250 pc milton bradley 1979 muppet movie puzzle ghost town.jpg|Ghost town 1979, 250 pc milton bradley muppet puzzle movie sam scooter.jpg|Sam the Eagle and Scooter 1979, 250 pc Image:Statwal mb puzzle.jpg‎|Statler and Waldorf 1979, 250 pc View-Master, 1980 This set of puzzles used photographs that originally appeared in the Muppet View-Master reels "The Muppets' Audition Night" and "The Muppets Go Hawaiian". milton bradley puzzle 1980 muppet auditions.jpg|"The Muppets' Audition Night" 1980, 100 pc File:Mb_gonzo_tightrope.jpg|Gonzo on a tightrope 1980, 100 pc File:Milton_bradley_1979_puzzle_miss_piggy_valkyrie.jpg|''Ravishing Rhinemaiden'' 1980, 100 pc Image:Puzzle hawaii.jpg|"The Muppets Go Hawaiian" 1980, 100 pc File:Milton_bradley_1980_hawaii_puzzle.jpg|The Muppets Go Hawaiian 1980, 100 pc The Muppet Show, 1980-1981 Image:Location.stagedoor.jpg|The Muppet Theatre stage door 1980, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_1980_kermit_piggy_puzzle_'femme_fatale'.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit: Femme Fatale 1980, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_1980_puzzle_muppet_musicians.jpg|Muppet musicians 1980, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_1980_puzzle_miss_piggy_writing.jpg|"Dearest Kermit" 1980, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_1981_puzzle_skyline.jpg|New York City skyline 1981, 100 pc Milton bradley puzzle 1981 cowboys.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit cowboys 1981, 100 pc Milton bradley 1981 puzzle muppet cowboys.jpg|Muppet cowboys 1981, 100 pc File:Milton_bradley_1982_puzzle_piggy_cheerleader.jpg|Cheerleader 1981, 250 pc File:Milton_bradley_1982_muppet_puzzle_to_market.jpg|To Market, to Market... 1981, 250 pc The Great Muppet Caper Puzzles released as a tie-in with The Great Muppet Caper. File:Gmcpuzzle.jpg|1981, 450 pc File:Milton_bradley_1981_great_muppet_caper_piggy_motorcycle_jigsaw_puzzle.jpg|1981, 450 pc File:Milton_bradley_1981_great_muppet_caper_puzzle_dubonnet_club.jpg|1981, 450 pc Great Lovers, 1981 Puzzles based on The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982, "Great Lovers of the Silver Screen". milton bradley 1981 puzzle great lovers.jpg|''The Sheik'' 1981, 250 pc milton bradley 1981 puzzle cheek to cheek.jpg|''Top Hat'' 1981, 250 pc Image:Frankenpuzzle.jpg|''Bride of Frankenstein'' 1981, 250 pc milton bradley 1981 puzzle grease great lovers.jpg|''Grease'' 1981, 250 pc School, 1982-1983 In 1982 and 1983, Milton Bradley produced a line of Muppet puzzles based on school themes. milton bradley muppet school puzzles.jpg|School is a Blast! 1982, 250 pc milton bradley muppet school puzzles copy.jpg|A Messy Locker is a Sign of Intelligence 1982, 250 pc milton bradley 1983 great muppet moments history puzzle fozzie.jpg|Great Muppet Moments in History: Christofozzie Columbus Gets His Bearings 1983, 100 pc milton bradley 1983 great muppet moments history puzzle.jpg|Great Muppet Moments in History: Gonzoman Franklin Fries a Kite! 1983, 100 pc Later puzzles Image:Puzzle.muppets01.jpg|1989, 25 pc Image:1989piggypuzzle.jpg|1989, 25 pc Image:1989fozziepuzzle.jpg|1989, 25 pc Image:1989gonzopuzzle.jpg|1989, 25 pc Milton bradley muppet puzzle soda fountian.jpg|1992, 100 pc Image:MB100pcsCoasterPuzzle.jpg|1992, 100 pc Image:Jumppuzzle.jpg|1992, 100 pc Image:Picnicpuzzle.jpg|1992, 100 pc __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Puzzles Category:Milton Bradley Category:Muppet Movie Merchandise